


Beach side

by bookish_cupcake



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_cupcake/pseuds/bookish_cupcake
Summary: The next time Poe and Finn return to sand, all is well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a pre wedding trip? Where are they? I just don't know. But here, have some pure fluff in these troubling times.

 

Atop a cliff sat a homey cabin. Small as it was, both Finn and Poe found it comfortable and more spacious than some previous living quarters. Out in the stars, all space was used too its utmost efficiency. Yet here, grounded in greenery and fauna, the couple had all the space in the world. The dark earthy wood blended in with in the tall trees that served as a breathtaking backdrop. Beneath the cliff, a sandy shore sprawled out further than either could tell. Long since before the couple arrived, stairs have been carved into the cliff-side.

They arrived yesterday, and still neither have ventured down to the beach yet. Perhaps it was the memory of Jakku, yet perhaps it was the two enjoying each other’s company in the cabin.

This morning, Finn lounged against the porch railing. He sipped his morning coffee as he watched the sunrise. The calm ocean waves turned to oranges and pinks. He smiled to himself as a slight breeze washed over the porch. This was nothing like Jakku. No sun beating down his back. No sweat drenching his skin as he walked miles to seek water. No having to escape murderous individuals.

“Morning, love.”

Plucked from his thoughts, Finn turned his head and greeted Poe with a warm smile. The man, his husband-to-be, greeted Finn with a soft, loving kiss.

Yes, this was nothing like Jakku.


End file.
